Para sempre
by missguidedLight
Summary: Era apenas o resumo de uma promessa específica. - Presente pra Perse.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Tudinho da Warner e da tia Rowling, é.

**Presente pra Bella Perséfone.**

**Betada por Miss of Darkness (a.k.a Lils, minha mana gêmula fantástica)**

* * *

><p>"<em>... After all this time, Severus?"<em>

~/~

Ninguém no mundo poderia dizer que teve a honra de ver o álbum de fotos do professor Severus Snape, até porque ele não tinha muitos amigos a quem mostrá-lo. Mas, mesmo que ele tivesse a quem mostrar, não o faria. Seu álbum era pessoal demais para que qualquer outra pessoa, fosse bruxo ou trouxa, tivesse acesso.

O que tornava aquele álbum mais especial e inacessível do que qualquer outro no mundo era uma simples foto trouxa, que, em outras casas bruxas, teria sido, no mínimo, queimada,. A foto, posicionada no centro da primeira página, mostrava um menino magro, de mais ou menos quatorze anos, com cabelos oleosos e nariz relativamente grande, ao lado de uma menina de mesma idade, com cabelos cor de acaju, olhos verdes brilhantes e sorriso largo. O fundo da fotografia mostrava parte de uma roda-gigante e um vendedor de algodão-doce.

Severus se lembrava com clareza do dia em que Lily o convencera a ir àquele parque. Ele fora contra o passeio inicialmente, não queria ir a um local cheio de trouxas e não via qual a graça naqueles brinquedos, mas Merlin sabia que ele não era capaz de dizer não à jovem Evans por muito tempo. Ela alegara que sim, as diversões do mundo bruxo eram bem superiores em surpresas em relação às dos trouxas, mas que mesmo assim, ela estava com saudades de sair e ir à roda-gigante.

No final, Lily conseguiu arrastá-lo para o carrossel e o pedalinho, além da prometida roda-gigante, sem contar os três algodões-doces que ela devorou sozinha – ele mal conseguiu comer o próprio, de tão concentrado em observá-la.

Então, antes de irem embora, ela quis tirar uma foto com o senhor que estava parado perto do lago, com uma câmera antiga montada.

"Mas essas fotos não se mexem, Lily", ele tentou argumentar.

"Essa é a graça, Sev. Meus pais não tem nenhuma foto atual minha, e seria estranho pedir pro professor Slughorn tirar uma fotografia para eu dar a eles. Imagine, os pais trouxas de Llly Evans tentando explicar às visitas por que a filha deles está dando cambalhotas na foto que fica no porta-retrato da lareira."

Ela riu enquanto dizia isso, e Severus ponderou sobre como ela conseguia achar engraçado o fato de não poder se assumir bruxa para todo mundo, simplesmente porque os trouxas ignorantes comandavam toda a sociedade.

"Ei, senhor", ela correu até o fotógrafo. "Pode tirar nossa foto, por favor?"

"Claro, senhorita", o senhor disse, sorrindo para ela. Sorrir – ou tentar sorrir, pelo menos - quando Lily sorria era um instinto natural até para estranhos, Snape pensou. "São duas libras por foto."

Ela a viu passando algumas moedas para o velho, e logo estava sendo puxado pelas mãos delicadas de menina. Deixou que ela o abraçasse pelos ombros, enquanto passava, desajeitado, o braço pela cintura dela.

"Ei, Sev."

"O que foi?"

"Sorria."

Ele tentou.

E não foi uma tentativa tão ruim, Severo pensou quando viu o resultado final, nas mãos de uma agitada grifinória. Claro que era impossível competir com o brilho natural de Lily Evans, mas ele conseguiu até mesmo parecer feliz naquela imagem. Um feito raro.

Foi quando ele percebeu que a foto era única e... Bem, Lily poderia recordar seu quase-sorriso quando quisesse. E ele não teria nenhuma recordação daquele dia com ela.

"Senhor", Severus chamou, surpreendendo a amiga.

"Sim, filho?"

"Outra foto, por favor", disse ele, estendendo duas libras ao fotógrafo. Jamais se arrependeu de ter conseguido dinheiro trouxa naquele dia.

A primeira coisa que Snape fez quando chegou em casa foi encantar a foto para que ela jamais perdesse as cores – já que não sabia qual era o feitiço usado para animar imagens. E na primeira visita que pode fazer a Hogsmeade, algum tempo depois, comprou um pequeno álbum e o inaugurou com esse instantâneo.

Tempos mais tarde, ele finalmente conseguiu uma foto bruxa de Lily – ou parte dela, pelo menos, já que a outra parte estava ocupada pelo detestável Potter e seu filho – e isso foi bom, durante certo tempo. Logo após a morte dela, em que ele não conseguia encarar a imagem estática e trouxa e confrontar a realidade. Que ele tinha contribuído para a destruição daqueles cabelos quase-vermelhos e daquele brilho no olhar e daquele sorriso confiante de adolescente (_que ela nem tivera tempo de amadurecer direito_).

Mas a foto trouxa jamais perdeu seu lugar de destaque no álbum de Snape. Mesmo quando ele se enganava e só encarava a foto bruxa – e sempre nos momentos em que Lily estava com o rosto fora da moldura – a outra imagem sempre continuou no mesmo lugar.

E foi sobre ela – sobre a imagem dolorosa e estática e totalmente trouxa - que Severus fez seu juramento.

Enquanto o sorriso de Lily naquela foto estivesse vivo, ele jamais deixaria de amá-la.

~/~

"_Always."_

~/~

(Agentes do Ministério da Magia deixaram que Harry os acompanhasse quando foram revistar a casa de Snape, após a guerra e a morte do bruxo.

Se alguém percebeu que ele achou o álbum de fotografias de Snape e o escondeu em suas vestes, não mencionou.

E ele preferiu que ninguém o visse chorar sobre a primeira fotografia, que continuava perfeita mesmo depois de tantos anos.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Atoron quando me dá aloks e eu saio escrevendo coisas depois da meia-noite. Pena que foi no domingo e eu fui dormir tarde e quase me ferrei na prova de segunda –QQ

Tive esse plot durante o banho, ouvindo o k-pop mais aleatório e sem conexão com o enredo já visto na história das fanfics. Desisto de entender como meu cérebro funciona. E os trechos em itálico do início e do fim são a citação mais famosa (provavelmente) do sétimo livro. Deixarei em inglês mesmo porque esqueci como está na edição brasileira.

Perse, espero que tenha gostado do presente . É compensação pela fanfic de o Senhor dos Anéis que era para eu ter te dado no amigo-oculto e nunca consegui entregar, haha. Se estiver ruim... _Oh, well_, é minha segunda fic de HP (a primeira jamais será publicada, tá um lisho Q). Não me desculpa, mas me explica -Q


End file.
